Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters In addition to Normal Monsters, this section also contains monsters who have no confirmed card effects. SkyMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sky Magician SkullServant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | KeyMace-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CloudianSmokeBall-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MokeyMokey-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mechanicalchaser-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SeaSerpentWarriorofDarkness-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SerpentNightDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SkyScout-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | YaibaRobo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CelticGuardian-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Morinphen-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightTourmaline-EN-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Haniwa-JP-Anime-AV.png | TheStatueofEasterIsland-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightLapis-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightSapphire-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightGarnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wingweaver-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | TsumujitheEarthWindStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tsumuji the Earth Wind Star ArashitheSkyWindStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Arashi the Sky Wind Star TodorokitheEarthVoltStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Todoroki the Earth Volt Star SenkotheSkyVoltStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Senko the Sky Volt Star LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | WarriorDaiGrepher-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DungeonWorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FlameManipulator-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | AlienShocktrooper-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BigKoala-JP-Anime-AV.png | OjamaYellow-JP-Anime-AV.png | OjamaGreen-JP-Anime-AV.png | OjamaBlack-JP-Anime-AV.png | VTigerJet-JP-Anime-AV.png | XHeadCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | SkullMariner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Effect Monsters SuperheavySamuraiSwordsman-EN-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiBlueBrawler-EN-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiBigBenkei-JP-Anime-AV.png | InjectionFairyLily-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SonicShooter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SwiftBirdmanJoe-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FirestormProminence-JP-Anime-AV.png | InfernalFlameEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpiritofFlames-JP-Anime-AV.png | JinzoLord-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | EndymiontheMasterMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MorphingJar2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | NeedleWorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MorphingJar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MysticSwordsmanLV4-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MysticSwordsmanLV6-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MysticSwordsmanLV2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BreakertheMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | CaiustheShadowMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | ChaosSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkArmedDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GorztheEmissaryofDarkness-JP-Anime-AV.png | BerserkGorilla-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformapalHipHippo-EN-Anime-AV.png | BattleguardKing-EN-Anime-AV.png | SwampBattleguard-EN-Anime-AV.png | LavaBattleguard-EN-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | StargazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV-2.png | Stargazer Magician TimegazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV-2.png | Timegazer Magician PerformapalSwordFish-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalWhipSnake-JP-Anime-AV.png | AriatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | SonatatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | MozartatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | KarateMan-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BlockSpider-JP-Anime-AV.png | TheSixSamuraiYariza-JP-Anime-AV.png | LightningHoverboard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lightning Board PerformapalSkeeterSkimmer-EN-Anime-AV.png | PowerDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Power Dart Striker RocketDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rocket Dart Striker UltimateDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Dart Striker TyrantDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FluffalBear-EN-Anime-AV.png | FluffalLeo-JP-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpSabres-EN-Anime-AV.png | MobiustheFrostMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | EschertheFrostVassal-JP-Anime-AV.png | MobiustheMegaMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | AethertheEmpoweringDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | BreakertheDarkMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hypnosister-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarAlgiedi-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarKaus-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarVirgo-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarSombre-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightEmerald-EN-Anime-AV.png | CanontheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightAlexandrite-EN-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiKabuto-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberFulhelmknight-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberBoggartKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberFaultroll-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiScales-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberRagigura-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulbangCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulbreakerArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulfireSuit-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulshieldWall-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDCerberus-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDLilith-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDNightHowl-JP-Anime-AV.png | GutsMasterFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Fire GutsMasterHeat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Heat GutsMasterRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Red PerformapalFriendonkey-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalStampTurtle-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSpikeagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | CookpalCluckwheat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Cluckwheat CookpalEggong-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Eggong CookpalPumaPotato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Puma Potato RoyalCookpalKnightPasta-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta RoyalCookpalPrinceCurry-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Prince Curry RoyalCookpalPrincessPudding-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding CookpalLionion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Lionion CookpalRabbitomato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Rabbitomato RoyalCookpalQueenOmelette-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Queen Omelette RoyalCookpalKingBurger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal King Burger PerformapalElephammer-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorVanishingLanius-EN-Anime-AV.png | QuizMonkey-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Monkey PerformapalBowhopper-JP-Anime-AV.png | QuizSphinx-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Sphinx BusterBlader-JP-Anime-AV.png | TreebornFrog-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkDustSpirit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Maryokutai-JP-Anime-AV.png | VampireBaby-JP-Anime-AV.png | ElegytheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | FreyaSpiritofVictory-JP-Anime-AV.png | SerenadetheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | ShopinatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSpringoose-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessCoinorma-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessArrowsylph-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessPetalelf-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessCrystaldine-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessAstromorrigan-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarSiat-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarPollux-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | XSaberPalomuro-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightLazuli-EN-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiFlutist-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiTrumpeter-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulpiercer-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulbeads-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedMask-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Mask DoodleBeastStego-JP-Anime-AV.png | Doodle Beast - Stego DoodleBeastTyranno-JP-Anime-AV.png | Doodle Beast - Tyranno AquaactressGuppy-JP-Anime-AV.png | AquaactressTetra-JP-Anime-AV.png | AquaactressArowana-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCCriticalEye-JP-Anime-AV.png | C/C Critical Eye GemKnightObsidian-JP-Anime-AV.png | CrystalRose-JP-Anime-AV.png | SopranotheMelodiousSongstress-JP-Anime-AV.png | GraniteBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Granite Battleguard BoulderBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Boulder Battleguard SuperheavySamuraiBigWaraji-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiGigagloves-JP-Anime-AV.png | ShamanBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shaman Battleguard SuperheavySamuraiBattleball-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulbusterGauntlet-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuKama1-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuKama2-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuKama3-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuOyam-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuKodam-JP-Anime-AV.png | FluffalSheep-JP-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpSaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpChain-EN-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpTomahawk-JP-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpFrightfuloid-JP-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofAncientCloak-EN-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofSilentBoots-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidTerrortop-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidTriEyedDice-EN-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofRaggedGloves-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidDoubleYoyo-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidRazorang-EN-Anime-AV.png | HayatetheEarthStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hayate the Earth Star TenmatheSkyStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tenma the Sky Star Gellenduo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DarkSentinel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Sentinel PantherWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDLilith-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Lilith DDPandora-EN-Anime-AV.png | LunalightBlueCat-EN-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearSoldier-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalThunderhino-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageDamageJuggler-JP-Anime-AV.png | OperatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedLamp-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Red Lamp PurpleLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Purple Lamp SuperheavySamuraiBlowtorch-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | GlacialBeastBlizzardWolf-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Glacial Beast - Blizzard Wolf GlacialBeastPolarPenguin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Glacial Beast - Polar Penguin PerformageFlameEater-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageStiltsLauncher-JP-Anime-AV.png | TamtamtheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SlashtheAssaultKnight-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Slash the Assault Knight LunalightPurpleButterfly-EN-Anime-AV.png | PerformageHatTricker-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | LunalightWhiteRabbit-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageTrickClown-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorFuzzyLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorSingingLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearHuntingHound-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Hunting Hound PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SpeedroidMenko-JP-Anime-AV.png | FluffalMouse-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformachineGadgetGiant-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performachine Gadget Giant TwilightNinjaShingetsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | TwilightNinjaNichirintheChunin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | TheLegendaryFisherman-JP-Anime-AV.png | TheLegendaryFishermanIII-JP-Anime-AV.png | FluffalWings-EN-Anime-AV.png | FluffalOwl-EN-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSecondonkey-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SuperheavySamuraiTransporter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SuperheavySamuraiThief-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorWildVulture-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DDBerfomet-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSwirlSlime-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDNecroSlime-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSalutiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalHelpprincess-JP-Anime-AV.png | RoadRavenRenegade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Celestial Biker Maiden Tokkou Ladies RoadRavenRedQueen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Legendary Boss Red Queen the Biker Goddess BlackTyranno-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | LuckyPiedPiper-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidTaketomborg-JP-Anime-AV.png | JutteFighter-JP-Anime-AV.png | SasumataGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sasumata Gardna SpeedroidRedEyedDice-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidOhajikid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Torapart-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gonogo-JP-Anime-AV.png | GateBlocker-JP-Anime-AV.png | VigilanteZeni-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vigilante Zeni VigilanteGarter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vigilante Garter SuperheavySamuraiSoulhorns-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulclaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiDrum-JP-Anime-AV.png | BurningSkullHead-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SupersonicSkullFlame-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | RaidraptorSkullEagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorNecroVulture-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultDog-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | StygianSecurity-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingGusttheBackblast-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingOroshitheSquall-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingKunaitheDrizzle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cockadoodledoo-JP-Anime-AV.png | UniZombie-JP-Anime-AV.png | GhostOgreSnowRabbit-JP-Anime-AV.png | MaskedChameleon-JP-Anime-AV.png | PlaguespreaderZombie-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianPine-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianZebraGrass-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianWillow-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianPaulownia-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianZebraGrasswithMoon-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianPaulowniawithPhoenix-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianWillowwithCalligrapher-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianPinewithCrane-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianSakuraniMaku-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Sakura ni Maku PerformapalSeesawhopper-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalRainGoat-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianHaginiInoshishi-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianMomijiniShika-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianBotanniCho-JP-Anime-AV.png | CommanderGottomsSwordmaster-JP-Anime-AV.png | FelisLightswornArcher-JP-Anime-AV.png | Felis, Lightsworn Archer}} ReCover-JP-Anime-AV.png | KiribiLady-JP-Anime-AV.png | [[Kiribi Lady] SuperheavySamuraiMagnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | ZushintheSleepingGiant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CatapultTurtle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Catapult Turtle HandcuffsDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MontageDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | RedSprinter-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | TuningMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingJetstreamtheBlueSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky BlackwingHarmattantheDust-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingBlizzardtheFarNorth-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiPreppedDefense-JP-Anime-AV.png | BeeForceArbalesttheQuickshot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Arbalest the Quickshot BeeForceNeedletheStinger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Needle the Stinger TwilightNinjaGetsugatheShogun-JP-Anime-AV.png | SolotheMelodiousSongstress-JP-Anime-AV.png | ScoretheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | JutteLord-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jutte Lord PerformapalBotEyesLizard-JP-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesSaberDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorLastStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearHuntingHound-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Hunting Hound GateBlocker2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gate Blocker 2 ThornPrisonerVan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Prisoner - Van ThornPrisonerDarli-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Prisoner - Darli BeeForcePintheHit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Pin the Hit BeeForceTwinbowtheContinuousAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Twinbow the Continuous Attack BeeForceDartthePursuit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Dart the Pursuit PerformapalInflaterTapir-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorAvengeVulture-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorPainLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingTornadotheReverseWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorBoosterStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingGofutheVagueShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingBoratheSpear-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidDenDenDaikoDuke-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightBlackSheep-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidPachingoKart-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FilmMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Film Magician BlackwingCalimatheHaze-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Calima the Haze BlackwingGaletheWhirlwind-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalLongphoneBull-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BlackwingDecaytheIllWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | CarrierSentinel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Carrier Sentinel PitchBlackWarwolf-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredatorPlantFlyTrap-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredatorPlantMorayNepenthes-JP-Anime-AV.png | EarthboundPrisonerStoneSweeper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper EarthboundPrisonerLineWalker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker RedWarg-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | EarthboundPrisonerGroundKeeper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper RedMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | ChaosEndMaster-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformapalLifeSwordsman-JP-Anime-AV.png | MirrorResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDLamia-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoularbitrator-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CipherWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | EtoileCyber-JP-Anime-AV.png | Etoile Cyber ArmoredogCannonBoxer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Armoredog Cannon Boxer ArmoredogBullCopter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Armoredog Bull Copter CyberPrima-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cyber Prima MechaPhantomBeastMegaraptor-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformapalHopHippo-JP-Anime-AV.png | DestinyHERODrillguy-JP-Anime-AV.png | DestinyHERODynamiteguy-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorRetrofitLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius CipherTwinRaptor-JP-Anime-AV.png | CipherMirrorKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | DefenseWall-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Defense Wall DesFrog-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | IndomitableFighterLeiLei-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MagnetWarriorΣ＋-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Magnet Warrior Σ＋ PredatorPlantSquidDrosera-JP-Anime-AV.png | Steamroid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Drillroid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Submarineroid-JP-Anime-AV.png | DesKangaroo-JP-Anime-AV.png | WWingCatapult-JP-Anime-AV.png | W-Wing Catapult YDragonHead-JP-Anime-AV.png | Y-Dragon Head ZMetalTank-JP-Anime-AV.png | Z-Metal Tank RuffianRailcar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ruffian Railcar AmazonessSpy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Spy AmazonessQueen-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstructionTrainSignalRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Construction Train Signal Red LittleFairy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Little Fairy DancingFairy-JP-Anime-AV.png | AmazonessTiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | ExpressTrainTrolleyOlley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Express Train Trolley Olley AmazonessSwordsWoman-JP-Anime-AV.png | DestinyHERODecisionguy-JP-Anime-AV.png | KaikitheSkyStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Kaiki the Sky Star PerformapalPyroLobster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pyro Lobster PerformageStringFigure-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage String Figure CipherStranger-JP-Anime-AV.png | SkullKnight2-JP-Anime-AV.png | FluffalOcto-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Fluffal Octo ParasiteFusioner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasite Fusioner GuardianBaou-JP-Anime-AV.png | PenumbralSoldierLady-JP-Anime-AV.png | GuardianTryce-JP-Anime-AV.png | LuminousSoldier-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidOMKGum-JP-Anime-AV.png | WindWitchIceBell-JP-Anime-AV.png | WindWitchSnowBell-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidBambooHorse-JP-Anime-AV.png | GladiatorBeastLaquari-JP-Anime-AV-NC-Silhouette.png | Gladiator Beast Laquari LyricalLusciniaCobaltSparrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow LyricalLusciniaSapphireSwallow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow Ritual Monsters ElementalMistressDoriado-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | HungryBurger-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessTarotrei-JP-Anime-AV.png | CyberAngelVishnu-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Monsters StargazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | TimegazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesPendulumDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalKaleidoscorp-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalTurnToad-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalCheermole-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlashKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | FoucaultsCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalTrampolynx-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalFireMufflerlion-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSavantKepler-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSavantGalilei-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalPartnaga-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDDoomKingArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalLizardraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSavantKepler-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | DDSavantGalilei-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | PerformapalSilverClaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalCamelump-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalTrumpWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalDrummerilla-JP-Anime-AV.png | MayosenjuDaibak-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuShinchuL-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuShinchuR-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDCerberus-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Cerberus DDProudChevalier-EN-Anime-AV.png | PendulumStatuePurpleShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Purple Shield PendulumStatuePurpleSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Purple Sword PendulumStatueWhiteButterfly-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue White Butterfly PendulumStatueWhiteFlower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue White Flower PendulumStatueRedFiend-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Red Fiend PendulumStatueRedFairy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Red Fairy PendulumStatueYellowScarab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Yellow Scarab PendulumStatueBlueWhale-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Blue Whale XiangshengMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | XiangkeMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesRebellionDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorEvilHeel-EN-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorFunkyComedian-EN-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorSuperstar-JP-Anime-AV.png | PendulumStatueBlackSun-EN-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Black Sun PerformapalSplashmammoth-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDDoomKingArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D/D Doom King Armageddon DDDOblivionKingAbyssRagnarok-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalPendulumSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalMonkeyboard-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalGuitartle-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalTrumpanda-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformagePlushfire-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageWindSucker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Wind Sucker PerformageMirrorConductor-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageFireDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Fire Dancer PerformageBallRider-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Ball Rider PerformageWaterDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Water Dancer PerformageWingSandwichman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Wing Sandwichman PerformapalBitBiteTurtle-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSellshellCrab-JP-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorSassyRookie-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalTrumpGirl-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SuperheavySamuraiGeneralJade-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiGeneralCoral-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalOddEyesLightPhoenix-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalOddEyesUnicorn-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalFireflux-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | AbyssActorExtra-JP-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorPrettyHeroine-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageCupTricker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Cup Tricker PerformageBonusDealer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Bonus Dealer PerformageOverlayJuggler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Overlay Juggler PerformageMagicTactician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Magic Tactician PerformapalExtraSlinger-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalGongato-JP-Anime-AV.png | TimebreakerMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightWolf-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightTiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalGumgumouton-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalBubblebowwow-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalRadishHorse-JP-Anime-AV.png | NirvanaHighPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | AcrobaticMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDWisdomKingChaosApocalypse-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSavantThomas-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSavantNikola-JP-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorWildHope-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalWhimWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | DescendDragonMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalLeBellman-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalChainGiraffe-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSealEel-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalReturnTantan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Return Tantan PerformapalDagDaggerman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Dag Daggerman PerformapalLaughmaker-JP-Anime-AV.png| Performapal Laughmaker PerformageBubbleGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Bubble Gardna PerformageCandyCraftsman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Candy Craftsman Fusion Monsters GemKnightMasterDiamond-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | FrightfurBear-EN-Anime-AV.png | GatlingDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightTopaz-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDFlameKingGenghis-JP-Anime-AV.png | SchubertatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | RuneEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightLadyLapisLazuli-JP-Anime-AV.png | BeastEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCCWaterSwordofBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | C/C/C Water Sword of Battle GemKnightLadyBrilliantDiamond-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightZirconia-JP-Anime-AV.png | BloomDivatheMelodiousChoir-JP-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurLeo-EN-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurSheep-EN-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurChimera-JP-Anime-AV.png | IdatentheConquerorStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Idaten the Conqueror Star BeastborgPantherPredator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Panther Predator DDDOracleKingdArc-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaijintheGreatVoltStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raijin the Great Volt Star FujintheBreakStormStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Fujin the Break Storm Star FireJinntheFlameGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp LunalightCatDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | DoubleAncientGearHuntingHound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound TripleAncientGearHuntingHound-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound FrightfurTiger-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | StarveVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurSabreTooth-EN-Anime-AV.png | UltimateAncientGearHuntingHound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound DDDWaveOblivionKingCaesarRagnarok-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightPantherDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearChaosGiant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Chaos Giant BloomPrimatheMelodiousChoir-JP-Anime-AV.png | ThornOverServerVanDarliZuma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma LunalightLeoDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCCRockSwordofBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle BeastborgWolfKämpfer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer EarthboundServantGeoKraken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken EarthboundServantGeoGremlina-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina EarthboundServantGeoGlasyaLabolas-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas AncientGearDevil-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Devil DDDDragonbaneKingBeowulf-JP-Anime-AV.png | FullArmoredogBullFortress-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Full Armoredog Bull Fortress DestinyHERODystopiaguy-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperVehicroidJumboDrill-JP-Anime-AV.png | MasterofOz-JP-Anime-AV.png | OjamaKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | VWTigerCatapult-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | XYZDragonCannon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | VWXYZDragonCatapultCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | AmazonessLiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Liger AmazonessEmpress-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Empress BraveEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | ShuratheConquerorStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shura the Conqueror Star PerformageTrapezeForceWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Trapeze Force Witch CaptainLock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Captain Lock FrightfurKraken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Kraken MoonProtector-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moon Protector SunProtector-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sun Protector WindWitchCrystalBell-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wind Witch - Crystal Bell GladiatorBeastGyzarus-JP-Anime-AV-NC-Silhouette.png | Gladiator Beast Gyzarus LyricalLusciniaIndependentNightingale-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale Synchro Monsters XXSaberGottoms-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | ColossalFighter-JP-Anime-AV.png | XSaberSouza-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDGustKingAlexander-EN-Anime-AV.jpg | XSaberWayne-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberHyunlei-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SuperheavySamuraiWarlordSusanowo-JP-Anime-AV.png | HiSpeedroidKendama-EN-Anime-AV.png | ClearWingSynchroDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | GlacialBeastIcebergNarwhal-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Glacial Beast - Iceberg Narwhal SuperheavySamuraiOgreShutendoji-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji NaturiaLeodrake-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DDDGustKingAlexander-EN-Anime-AV.jpg | D/D/D Gust King Alexander GoyoChaser-JP-Anime-AV.png | HiSpeedroidChanbara-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoPredator-JP-Anime-AV.png | SnipingHazyType0-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sniping Hazy Type-0 AssaultBlackwingRaikiritheRainShower-JP-Anime-AV.png | BloodMefist-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CombatWheel-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Combat Wheel DewlorenTigerKingoftheIceBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | AllyofJusticeLightGazer-JP-Anime-AV.png | JurracMeteor-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientFlamvellDeity-JP-Anime-AV.png | WindmillGenex-JP-Anime-AV.png | PoweredInzektron-JP-Anime-AV.png | NaturiaBarkion-JP-Anime-AV.png | DragunityKnightVajrayana-JP-Anime-AV.png | YaziEviloftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | DragunityKnightGaeBulg-JP-Anime-AV.png | MistWurm-JP-Anime-AV.png | ChaofengPhantomoftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | BaxiaBrightnessoftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | SamsaraDragonofRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | AngelofZera-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianLightshower-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerCardianInoshikacho-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cloudcastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | VulcantheDivine-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoDefender-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedWyvern-JP-Anime-AV.png | ScarlightRedDragonArchfiend-EN-Anime-AV.png | CrimsonBlader-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | ThoughtRulerArchfiend-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | AssaultBlackwingKuniyoshitheFogbow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the Fogbow AssaultBlackwingKunisadatheFogbow-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the Fogbow SuperheavySamuraiBeastKyubi-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingKunifusatheFogbow-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the Fogbow AssaultBlackwingKusanagitheGatheringStorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm BeeForceVoulgetheAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Voulge the Attack BeeForceBigBallistatheFinalBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle CardianGokou-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Cardian - Gokou ArchfiendZombieSkull-JP-Anime-AV.png | HiSpeedroidHagoita-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoGuardian-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | ThornObserverZuma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Observer - Zuma BeeForceAzusatheSpiritBow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Azusa the Spirit Bow BeeForceHamatheEvilCrushingBow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow EnlightenmentPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingSayotheRainHider-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingSohayatheRainStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingOnimarutheDivineThunder-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | HiSpeedroidPuzzle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CrystalWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoCatapult-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Catapult CCCRockShooterofBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Shooter of Battle AssaultBlackwingChidoritheRainSprinkling-JP-Anime-AV.png | EarthboundServantGeoGriffon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon EarthboundServantGeoGremlin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin Tatsunoko-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MistBirdClausolas-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | NirvanaHighPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | TyrantRedDragonArchfiend-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDHexbloodKingSiegfried-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiNinjaSarutobi-JP-Anime-AV.png | WindWitchWinterBell-JP-Anime-AV.png | GraydleDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Graydle Dragon Xyz Monsters ConstellarPleiades-JP-Anime-AV.png | CyberDragonNova-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | HeroicChampionExcalibur-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DarkRebellionXyzDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | GachiGachiGantetsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarPtolemyM7-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDWaveKingCaesar-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorRiseFalcon-EN-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorBlazeFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorRevolutionFalcon-EN-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofBreakSword-EN-Anime-AV.png | ArmoredKappa-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CatGirlMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | GearGigantX-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | IceBeastZerofyne-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FairyCheerGirl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fairy Cheer Girl HierophantofProphecy-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Heirophant of Prophecy DDDMarksmanKingTell-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageTrapezeMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorForceStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesRebellionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCCRockArmorofBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle DDDDuoDawnKingKaliYuga-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorFiendEagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageShadowMaker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Shadow Maker RaidraptorSatelliteCannonFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorUltimateFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | DaigustoEmeral-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MechaPhantomBeastDracossack-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | LeviairtheSeaDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CasteltheSkyblasterMusketeer-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | GalaxyEyesCipherDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkRequiemXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | HeavyArmoredTrainIronWolf-JP-Anime-AV.png | Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf NeoGalaxyEyesCipherDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | LyricalLusciniaAssemblyNightingale-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale RaidraptorÉtrangerFalcon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raidraptor - Étranger Falcon Monster Tokens HippoToken-EN-Anime-AV-NC.png | MonsterPieToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Monster Pie Token UnderworldEvasionToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Underworld Evasion Token VagueShadowToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BlackwingToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Blackwing Token MechaPhantomBeastToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | ProtectorsShieldToken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Protector's Shield Token Spell Cards HippoCarnival-EN-Anime-AV.png | ChainStrike-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MoltenDestruction-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Mind Control MagicalCitadelofEndymion-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DianKetotheCureMaster-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FoolishBurial-JP-Anime-AV.png | Foolish Burial HeavyStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | MonsterReborn-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | CastleofChaos-EN-Anime-AV.png | Castle of Chaos FeastoftheWildLV5-EN-Anime-AV.png | Evasion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Evasion Miracle-EN-Anime-AV.png | Miracle WonderBalloons-EN-Anime-AV.png | BattleguardMagic-EN-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Magic PlainPlain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Plain Plane TheHumbleSentry-JP-Anime-AV.png | ALegendaryOcean-JP-Anime-AV.png | A Legendary Ocean AcidicDownpour-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acidic Downpour AmazonessVillage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Village BrainResearchLab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brain Research Lab Canyon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canyon ClosedForest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Closed Forest PrisonTowerofDarkville-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prison Tower of Darkville DragonRavine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragon Ravine Forest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Forest GaiaPower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gaia Power Geartown-JP-Anime-AV.png | Geartown GhostrickMuseum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ghostrick Museum HarpiesHuntingGround-JP-Anime-AV.png | Harpies' Hunting Ground JurassicWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jurassic World KarakuriShowdownCastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Karakuri Showdown Castle MadolcheChateau-JP-Anime-AV.png | Madolche Chateau MausoleumoftheEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mausoleum of the Emperor MorphtronicMap-JP-Anime-AV.png | Morphtronic Map Mountain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mountain MysticPlasmaZone-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mystic Plasma Zone Pandemonium-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pandemonium RisingAirCurrent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rising Air Current SavageColosseum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Savage Colosseum ShrineofMistValley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shrine of the Mist Valley Sogen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sogen TheGatesofDarkWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Gates of Dark World Umi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Umi Umiiruka-JP-Anime-AV.png | Umiiruka VampireKingdom-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vampire Kingdom Wasteland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wastelands Wetlands-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wetlands XyzTerritory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Territory Yami-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yami ZombieWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zombie World TributeTrade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tribute Trade Mimiclay-JP-Anime-AV.png | CricketClose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cricket Close DrawMuscle-JP-Anime-AV.png | WildestWest-EN-Anime-AV.png | Wildest West SweetsIsland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sweets Island ToyVendor-JP-Anime-AV.png | FusionRecovery-JP-Anime-AV.png | CandyShower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Candy Shower Nanana-JP-Anime-AV.png | InstantFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Polymerization-EN-Anime-AV.png | ToyParade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Toy Parade CandyCoat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Candy Coat TributeCarnival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tribute Carnival PhantomKnightsSpear-JP-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofShadowVeil-JP-Anime-AV.png | MysticalSpaceTyphoon-JP-Anime-AV.png | CosmicSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cosmic Sanctuary CosmicArrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cosmic Arrow ConstellarTempest-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarStarCradle-JP-Anime-AV.png | TwinkleComet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twinkle Comet MagicalStarIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | CrystalCorridor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crystal Corridor GemKnightFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | 1stMovementSolo-JP-Anime-AV.png | SwordsCemetery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sword's Cemetery ExtremeSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Extreme Sword SaberReflection-JP-Anime-AV.png | AcrobaticCircus-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acrobatic Circus DarkContractwiththeGate-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkContractwiththeSwampKing-EN-Anime-AV.png | HighDive-JP-Anime-AV.png | High Dive WonderChance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Chance ShowtimeStreet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Showtime Street IllusionDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Dance ExchangingNotes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Exchanging Notes GoGoGuts-JP-Anime-AV.png | Go Go Guts! IllusionFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Fire ChaosKitchen-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Chaos Kitchen MonsterMicrowave-JP-Anime-AV.png | Monster Microwave FreezeFreezer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Freeze Freezer BattleBurner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Burner RegalRecipes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Regal Recipes SpicySpice-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spicy Spice VictoryTopping-JP-Anime-AV.png | Victory Topping FoodFraud-JP-Anime-AV.png | Food Fraud EnergyBiscuits-JP-Anime-AV.png | Energy Biscuits IllusionBalloons-JP-Anime-AV.png | QuizQuest-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Quiz Quest QuizQuestExtraStage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Quest - Extra Stage PotofGreed-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalRecasting-JP-Anime-AV.png | DoubleIt-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double It!! AutonomousActionUnit-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardsfromtheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | CestusofDagla-JP-Anime-AV-AA.png | Cestus of Dagla TheFountainintheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | TheSanctuaryintheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | FortuneTeller-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fortune Teller PredictionRitual-JP-Anime-AV.png | LockDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lock Draw RaidraptorNest-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarTwinkle-JP-Anime-AV.png | UnicornBeacon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GottomsSecondCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | DimensionXyz-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dimension Xyz OverSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Over Sword BigReturn-EN-Anime-AV.png | Big Return SunValley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sun Valley AquariumStage-JP-Anime-AV.png | AquariumSet-JP-Anime-AV.png | AquariumLighting-JP-Anime-AV.png | ShutterLayer1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shutter Layer 1 SunshineSmile-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sunshine Smile ShutterLayer2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shutter Layer 2 MontageFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Montage Fusion InfiniteBridges-JP-Anime-AV.png | Infinite Bridges BrilliantFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | CalamityCove-JP-Anime-AV.png | Calamity Cove SunsetStronghold-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sunset Stronghold YosenTrainingGrounds-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosen Training Grounds}} YosenWhirlwind-JP-Anime-AV.png | BigEscape-JP-Anime-AV.png | [[Big Escape] Invisibility-JP-Anime-AV.png | Invisibility MagicianManipulation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magician Manipulation BurningBarrel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Burning Barrel NeoHeartlandCity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Neo Heartland City FrightfurFactory-EN-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorSymbol-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Symbol FusionConscription-EN-Anime-AV.png | MirrorBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mirror Barrier SutureRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | RankUpMagicRaptorsForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | RankUpMagicRevolutionForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | EmergencyProvisions-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedRecovery-EN-Anime-AV.png | ShockSurprise-EN-Anime-AV.png | BambooBattleground-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bamboo Battleground MagicStarSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magic Star Sword MadHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mad Hurricane BeastborgFusioner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Fusioner DarkContractwiththeSwampKing-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Swamp King QuartetofQuandary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quartet of Quandary FlameBall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flame Ball FrontlineFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frontline Fusion BlindingBlizzard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blinding Blizzard Pianissimo-JP-Anime-AV.png | DeFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | SlowTempo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Slow Tempo BubbleBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientArmageddonGear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Armageddon Gear SynchroCracker-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunarEclipse-EN-Anime-AV.png | Lunar Eclipse NinjitsuArtofHazyDuplication-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication LunaLightPerfume-EN-Anime-AV.png | MinuteMeal-EN-Anime-AV.png | Minute Meal Inland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Inland FlameGuard-EN-Anime-AV.png | Flame Guard FlameChain-EN-Anime-AV.png | Flame Chain FlameSurge-EN-Anime-AV.png | Flame Surge EdgeNightmare-EN-Anime-AV.png | Edge Nightmare AbyssScriptFantasyMagic-EN-Anime-AV.png | ShuffleReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | PierofPeril-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Landslide Victory Pier SmileWorld-EN-Anime-AV.png | ThunderCrash-JP-Anime-AV.png | MagicalSkyMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Sky Mirror Dimensionizer-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dimensionizer VioletFlash-EN-Anime-AV.png | Violet Flash SpeedWorldNeo-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speed World - Neo CrossOver-EN-Anime-AV.png | Cross Over GuardCover-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guard Cover ZeroPenalty-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zero Penalty PerformanceHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | BoundWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bound Wand WonderWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Wand OneShotWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | One-Shot Wand}} BurnGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | [[Burn Gift] PerformageHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Hurricane RaidraptorCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | RankUpMagicRaidForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaptorsUltimateMace-JP-Anime-AV.png | MagicalStoneExcavation-JP-Anime-AV.png | NoblemanofCrossout-JP-Anime-AV.png | HarpiesFeatherDuster-JP-Anime-AV.png | FlowerGathering-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hanazumi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Chokoikoi-JP-Anime-AV.png | PendulumStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | PendulumClimax-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Climax Illumination-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illumination AbyssStageTreasureShipoftheSevenLuckyGods-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Stage - Treasure Ship of the Seven Lucky Gods HeatupSound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Heat up Sound EmergencyTeleport-JP-Anime-AV.png | SummonersArt-JP-Anime-AV.png | OneforOne-JP-Anime-AV.png | CurtainCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Curtain Call RaidraptorRig-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Rig RescueXyz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rescue Xyz SmashingGround-JP-Anime-AV.png | MindTrust-JP-Anime-AV.png | UnderworldEvasion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Underworld Evasion CrossOverAccel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cross Over Accel AgainsttheWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | BrainControl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brain Control IllusionNinjitsuArtofHazyShuriken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken StandUp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Stand Up AllOutRebellion-JP-Anime-AV.png | All-Out Rebellion Fortissimo-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardRegeneration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Card Regeneration SynchroGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardPreparation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Card Preparation Flight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flight SaintInstrument-JP-Anime-AV.png | Saint Instrument Choshobu-JP-Anime-AV.png | Choshobu Overpass-JP-Anime-AV.png | Overpass ZombieHeart-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zombie Heart GoyoArrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Arrow BattleLock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Lock DoubleRebornLevel4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Reborn Level 4 NoAction-JP-Anime-AV.png | No Action AbyssStagePropEscapeStageCoach-JP-Anime-AV.png | AbyssScriptOpeningCeremony-JP-Anime-AV.png | HiSpeedReLevel-JP-Anime-AV.png | RankUpMagicDoomDoubleForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | MagicalPendulumBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Pendulum Box BattleChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Change DamageVanish-JP-Anime-AV.png | Damage Vanish AncientGearChaosFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion RankUpMagicSoulShaveForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | ReFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | GapPower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gap Power BeeJewelofRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Jewel of Rebirth Acceleration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acceleration MatchPump-JP-Anime-AV.png | Match Pump Encore-JP-Anime-AV.png | Encore SpinningBladeoftheTrailblazer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spinning Blade of the Trailblazer RaidraptorSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Sanctuary RaidraptorRapidXyz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Rapid Xyz SkyExcalibur-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sky Excalibur RankUpMagicSkipForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | RushRecklessly-JP-Anime-AV.png | FromtheBrinkofDefeat-JP-Anime-AV.png | From the Brink of Defeat PastLoopofNightmare-JP-Anime-AV.png | Past Loop of Nightmare PastTuning-JP-Anime-AV.png | Past Tuning PastOverlay-JP-Anime-AV.png | Past Overlay SuperHippoCarnival-JP-Anime-AV.png | CatastropheDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Catastrophe Draw WingsoftheSupremeKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wings of the Supreme King AmazingPendulum-JP-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | EarthboundPrison-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prison UnderworldResonanceSynchroFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Underworld Resonance - Synchro Fusion MagicalThunder-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Thunder RunawayEffect-JP-Anime-AV.png | Runaway Effect EarthboundPlain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Plain Sergey'sActionCard.png | Unnamed Action Card EarthboundSalvation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Salvation Tenacity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tenacity EarthboundFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Fusion EngraveSoulLight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Engrave Soul Light DamageDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Damage Draw FireReleaseTechnique-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Release Technique AncientGearMagicShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Magic Shield ForbiddenDarkContractwiththeSwampKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | BreakRuin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Break Ruin CipherInterfere-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Interfere AbyssScriptAbodeoftheFireDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | AbyssActorsCostumeBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor's Costume Box AbyssCostumeSwordoftheValiant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Abyss Costume - Sword of the Valiant AbyssCostumeShieldoftheDwarf-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Abyss Costume - Shield of the Dwarf DoubleExposure-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Exposure MachineAngelRitual-JP-Anime-AV.png | DPressure-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Pressure DDeathMatch-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Death Match RankUpMagicLaunchofThePhantomKnights-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaptorsInterceptForm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Intercept Form AttackForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Attack Force PredatorPlanter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predator Planter FlashFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Instant Fusion FrontlineBase-JP-Anime-AV.png | IronCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | FairyPowder-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fairy Powder TheWarriorReturningAlive-JP-Anime-AV.png | AmazonessMagicalMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Magical Mirror LimiterRemoval-JP-Anime-AV.png | SlowLife-JP-Anime-AV.png | Slow Life MiracleRocketShow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Rocket Show RaidraptorIronHeart-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Iron Heart RankUpMagicEscapeForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force AmazonessSpellcaster-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearDoubleImitate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Double Imitate AncientGearScrapFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Scrap Fusion QuickGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quick Guard CipherDiffusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Diffusion WireMeshChainDeathmatch-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch DelayArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Delay Armor ScaleUp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Scale Up PerformanceExchange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Exchange BiAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bi-Attack MiracleFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Fire PaperDoll-JP-Anime-AV.png | Paper Doll SelectionofMiracle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Selection of Miracle ShootingStarSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shooting Star Sword Assault-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Revival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Revival RankUpMagicCipherAscension-JP-Anime-AV.png | PowerCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Power Crystal FireCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Crystal CursedCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cursed Crystal GrandNavalBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Grand Naval Battle SpeedroidScratch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Scratch RankUpMagicCipherPursuit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Pursuit GalaxyEyesNova-JP-Anime-AV.png | Galaxy-Eyes Nova WindCallingBellChime-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wind-Calling Bell Chime CalloftheWindWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Call of the Wind Witch SteponShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Step on Shadow JungleofPredatorsPredatorJungle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Jungle of Predators - Predator Jungle LyricalLusciniaBirdSong-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Song LyricalLusciniaBirdStrike-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Strike CrossXyz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cross Xyz Trap Cards BottomlessTrapHole-JP-Anime-AV.png | DimensionalPrison-JP-Anime-AV.png | MirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mirror Force SolemnJudgment-JP-Anime-AV.png | TorrentialTribute-JP-Anime-AV.png | BattleguardRage-EN-Anime-AV.png | BattleguardHowling-JP-Anime-AV.png | LocalizedTornado-JP-Anime-AV.png | BreakShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Break Shot JumpShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jump Shot BreakthroughSkill-JP-Anime-AV.png | EmptyFishing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Empty Fishing PunchintheBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | CommandPerformance-JP-Anime-AV.png | IceRage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ice Rage PerformapalRevival-JP-Anime-AV.png | FragmentFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Meteorain-JP-Anime-AV.png | GottomsEmergencyCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkContractwiththeWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | ContractLaundering-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDHumanResources-JP-Anime-AV.png | OneTwoJump-JP-Anime-AV.png | One Two Jump FullThrottleSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | Full Throttle Soul FoodCemetery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Food Cemetery PerformapalCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | CanningCuisine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canning Cuisine WallofDisruption-JP-Anime-AV.png | NotSoFast-JP-Anime-AV.png | Not So Fast! QuizActionSciencefor100-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Science for 100 QuizActionTriviafor300-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Trivia for 300 QuizActionTriviafor500-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Trivia for 500 QuizActionTriviafor1000-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Trivia for 1000 QuizActionMathfor100-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Math for 100 QuizActionMathfor200-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Math for 200 QuizActionSciencefor300-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Science for 300 GiantTrapHole-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaigekiBreak-JP-Anime-AV.png | LastMinuteCancel-JP-Anime-AV.png | QuizActionMathfor5000-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Math for 5000 PerformapalRebornForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Reborn Force FinalQuestion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Final Question CardChute-JP-Anime-AV.png | Card Chute PerformapalCurtainCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Curtain Call Appropriate-JP-Anime-AV.png | MaskofRestrict-JP-Anime-AV.png | BeckoningLight-JP-Anime-AV.png | MiraculousDescent-JP-Anime-AV.png | LousyLuck-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lousy Luck BlackCatastrophe-JP-Anime-AV.png | Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | RaidraptorReadiness-JP-Anime-AV.png | DangerDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Danger Draw DoodlebookUhUhUh-JP-Anime-AV.png | Doodlebook - Uh Uh Uh! InstantShutter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Persona Shutter - Instant AquaStoryUrashima-JP-Anime-AV.png | MusicalMayhem-JP-Anime-AV.png | Musical Mayhem FusionCycle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Cycle BrilliantSpark-JP-Anime-AV.png | MelodiousIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | BattleguardSorcery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Sorcery PerformapalPinchHelper-JP-Anime-AV.png | DizzyingWindsofYosenVillage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amnesia-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amnesia FluffalCrane-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorReturn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Adversity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Adversity RaptorsStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Storm FrightfurDefender-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Defender RaptorsGust-JP-Anime-AV.png | DesignerFrightfur-JP-Anime-AV.png | PhantomKnightsFogBlade-JP-Anime-AV.png | BoobyTrapE-JP-Anime-AV.png | PhantomSword-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedTurn-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speed Turn PhantomKnightsWing-EN-Anime-AV.png | BeastborgMedaloftheShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Shield BeastborgMedaloftheBlade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Blade BeastborgMedalofHonor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of Honor AbsorbingLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Absorbing Lamp TrickBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Dance MetabolicStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Metabolic Storm UrgentTuning-JP-Anime-AV.png | BarrierNinjitsuArtofExtinguishment-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Extinguishment BarrierNinjitsuArtofGatheringShadows-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows FusionDispersal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Dispersal MonsterPie-EN-Anime-AV.png | Monster Pie AncientGearReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Reborn AncientGearSparkShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Spark Shot AncientGearBooster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Booster FrightfurMarch-EN-Anime-AV.png | FusionFortress-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Fortress AncientGearReverseFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion DDDContractChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkContractwithRenewal-EN-Anime-AV.jpg | Dark Contract with Renewal WingsofMisdirection-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wings of Misdirection DarkContractwithErrors-JP-Anime-AV.png | DescendingLostStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | DiceRollBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | FortressofProphecy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fortress of Prophecy PinchBreaker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pinch Breaker NecroRaptors-JP-Anime-AV.png | Necro Raptors LightSpeedAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Light Speed Attack NegateAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Negate Attack IkasmaGohatto-JP-Anime-AV.png | FudaAratame-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fuda Aratame DarkMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformanceTurn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Turn RejectReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | RevivalGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | IllusionNinjitsuArtofHazyToad-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Toad Diceversity-JP-Anime-AV.png | DragonsBind-JP-Anime-AV.png | FollowWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorTargetFlag-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Target Flag RaidraptorReactor-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Reactor RaidraptorLockChain-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Lock Chain MelodiousRhythmChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Melodious Rhythm Change MultiplyingThorns-JP-Anime-AV.png | Multiplying Thorns BeeForceNest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force Nest BeeFormation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Formation BladeShade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blade Shade RaidraptorDesperate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Desperate FusionFrightWaltz-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightReincarnationDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Redycecle-JP-Anime-AV.png | DiceColosseumofDestiny-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Dice Colosseum of Destiny MiracleCoolMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Cool Mirror BlackwingFestival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Festival BlackFeatherCursedGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Feather Cursed Guard BlackFeatherHope-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Feather Hope FusionTrench-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Trench BarrierNinjitsuArtofHazyTransfer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Transfer BeastborgMedaloftheIronChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Chain BeastborgMedaloftheCrimsonChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain EarthboundMagicSeal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Magic Seal EarthboundBeginning-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Beginning RedCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Crystal RedSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Soul BlazingMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | StormingMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | RadiantMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | QuakingMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | SakuretsuArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | GravityBind-JP-Anime-AV.png | KingsSynchro-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConnectRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Connect Red KingScarlet-JP-Anime-AV.png | OvertheRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Over the Red DarkContractwiththeAbyssPendulum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Abyss Pendulum CipherShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Shield AbyssActorsVacancy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor's Vacancy CipherChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Chain DoubleSensorShip-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Sensor Ship DoubleCipher-JP-Anime-AV.png | FusionReserve-JP-Anime-AV.png | SmilePotion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Smile Potion DFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDoomDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Doom Dance CipherBit-JP-Anime-AV.png | CipherSpectrum-JP-Anime-AV.png | OverlayBreastArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Overlay Breast Armor UltimateFullBurst-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Full Burst Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Cipher Clone Magic FellowsGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fellow's Gift AmazonessSubstitution-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Substitution FairyRail-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fairy Rail AmazonessAudienceRoom-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Audience Room AmazonessSecretHotSpring-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Secret Hot Spring AmazonessCurseMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Curse Mirror RaidraptorSilentRoar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Silent Roar DemiseUrban-JP-Anime-AV.png | Demise Urban CounterattackEntermate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Counterattack Entermate DSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Soul MiracleSilkHat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Silk Hat EvilSealingFlash-JP-Anime-AV.png | Evil-Sealing Flash AcrobatTower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acrobat Tower CipherDeterrent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Deterrent PerformapalBigSupport-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Big Support DeadmanPirates-JP-Anime-AV.png | Deadman Pirates ProtectorAdoration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Protector Adoration BewilderingWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bewildering Wind RaidraptorEvasive-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Evasive Other Marco-JP-Anime-AV.png | Marco Herk-JP-Anime-AV.png | Herk LIDTopTeamMember1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Leo Institute of Dueling Top Team member LIDTopTeamMember2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Leo Institute of Dueling Top Team member LIDTopTeamMember3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Leo Institute of Dueling Top Team member DipperOrion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dipper O'rion Carl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Carl Ashley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ashley Bram-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bram UnknownYouthDivisionLancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Senior Division Lancer Halil-JP-Anime-AV.png | Halil Olga-JP-Anime-AV.png | Olga SunShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sun Shadow ReedPepper-EN-Anime-AV.png | Reed Pepper Trout-JP-Anime-AV.png | Trout ResistanceMember1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Resistance member ResistanceMember2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Resistance member ResistanceMember3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Resistance member XyzDimensionFemale1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Female Xyz Dimension citizen XyzDimensionMale1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Male Xyz Dimension citizen XyzDimensionBaby-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension baby XyzDimensionOldMan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Elderly Xyz Dimension male citizen RedDuelAcademySoldier1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier YellowDuelAcademySoldier1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier RedDuelAcademySoldier2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier XyzDimensionMale2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Male Xyz Dimension citizen YellowDuelAcademySoldier2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier RedDuelAcademySoldier3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier RedDuelAcademySoldier4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier XyzDimensionChild1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild5-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild6-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionCitizens1-JP-Anime-AV.png | 5 unnamed Xyz Dimension citizens XyzDimensionCitizens2-JP-Anime-AV.png | 5 unnamed Xyz Dimension citizens DuelAcademyTraitor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy traitor YouShowDuelSchoolStudent1-JP-Anime-AV.png | You Show Duel School student 5YouShowDuelSchoolStudents-JP-Anime-AV.png | 5 You Show Duel School students Bernie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bernie MoonShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moon Shadow Ethan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ethan Ted-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ted ARC-V